


Searching (Day 1)

by theirblinggirl



Series: Days of Us [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And softness, Fluff, Healthy Polyamory, and asahi is just Too Pure FOr This World, and suga is a nervous angel, daichi is a sleepy baby, this has been a PSA thank you for your attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirblinggirl/pseuds/theirblinggirl
Summary: "In the dead of the night, Daichi wakes to cold sweat and an empty bed."Day 1 of a 31 day AsaDaiSuga drabble collection.





	Searching (Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I am always super appreciative of opinions, consturctive criticism and attentive eyes pointing out spelling mistakes:)

In the dead of the night, Daichi wakes to cold sweat and an empty bed. Sleep is usually quick to leave his eyes, but in those few seconds of disoriented confusion between asleep and awake, all he registers is covers carelessly tossed aside where two soft, warm bodies were stretched out when he went to sleep, and their absence tears a gaping hole into the softly dissolving fabric of safe and sound dreams. His panic is brief but violent as he pats around amongst the sheets confused and half-blind, but his throat is still coarse and barely creaks when he whispers their names. 

By the time he stumbles out of bed, he comes to enough to register the soft light creeping in through the crack between the sliding doors and the brief surge of fear dissipates enough that he doesn’t need to go through his mental checklist of all things and people he should be responsible for. He drags himself out into the living room with a grand frown of hurt that is entirely childish and baseless but there is a ban on dignity after midnight in this house, so as far as Daichi is concerned, there is no room for judgement. 

There is also no room between Asahi and Suga on the couch where he finds them, curled up together under a blanket and talking in soft, hushed voices, but Daichi still manages to squeeze himself in the middle. He briefly notices the circles under Suga’s eyes and oh right, there is that… work-thing for him tomorrow that he’s been all anxious about, which explains why he’s up which in turn explains why Asahi is up with him which still doesn’t explain why Daichi had to come out and find them all on his own. 

‘Don’t just disappear on me like that’ he mutters, voice still croaking, and if he pouts a little, well, still no judgement allowed in the middle of the night. 

Asahi chuckles and his smile is as soft and sweet as his sleepy scent, and Suga’s sigh is full of gratitude when he rests his head on Daichi’s shoulder and breathes a quiet ‘Sorry, love. Didn’t wanna ruin your sleep too.’

**Author's Note:**

> So at first I wanted to post this in a chaptered story format, but now I changed my mind and it's going to be posted all separately BECAUSE the total number of fics on this tag is just unacceptably low, so here we go.
> 
> Many thanks, ALL THE THANKS, for reading about my obsession with these perfect boys, and drop a comment or hmu @ tumblr if you're ever having feelz! url: himchankimchije


End file.
